Soft
by GladiatorInHeels
Summary: "Soft. It was the only word he could come up with when his eyes fell on her."


Soft. It was the only word he could come up with when his eyes fell on her. Her lips were soft and inviting, her soft hair fell in large curls around her shoulders, her skin looked so incredibly soft that he longed to touch it, and her large, taunting eyes had the softest of glimmers to them. She was a vision. Olivia Pope was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, and he found himself completely speechless.

The President of the United States stood on the doorstep of the D.C. apartment he had often wondered about. He had come here with a purpose, with a speech prepared. But when his eyes fell on Olivia – his Livy – all words left him. They had fought in the Oval Office days ago and although he regretted some of the things he had said to her, he was also still distraught over her words that day. This is why he had come to her apartment in the first place. He wanted to apologize. And he wanted to hear an apology from her. When his eyes met hers the moment she opened her door to him, all of his plans seemed pointless.

The headstrong Olivia Pope stood before him, wearing oversized pajama pants and a white T-Shirt that was much too big for her petite frame and that he immediately recognized as one of his own. Her hair was messy but nonetheless beautiful and her face was free of any make-up. Fitz found her eyes and swallowed. She had been crying. Her big, beautiful eyes that he had stared into so many times were red and swollen now.

"Livy…"

"What are you doing here? You can't be here, Mr. President."

"Liv.", he spoke quietly, taking a step closer to her.

"No, I'm serious! How did you even manage to come here? It's not safe."

Olivia's voice was high-pitched, panicked almost. He had heard her voice in so many different ways – joyful laughter, sarcastic quips, hushed whispers, and hoarse moans – but never had Fitz experienced her sounding so afraid, so small and fragile. Not allowing her to speak again, he gently pushed her back into the apartment and closed the door behind them.

"What do you think…"

Fitz' hand covered her mouth quickly and all of her protests quieted immediately when he wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her into him.

"I know I shouldn't be here, I know it's possibly dangerous and I damn well know you don't want to see me, but I am going to speak and you will let me.", Fitz spoke in a quiet, almost eerie voice.

He dropped his hand from her mouth, but continued to hold her against his body. The heat of his masculine body seeped through the thin shirt she was wearing, and Olivia could feel the goose bumps begin to rise on her skin. She was too stunned to reply so she allowed Fitz to speak.

"I know you have been crying, Livy. It is written all over your face and it's breaking my heart to see you like this. What I said to you that day was wrong, but you hurt me. I know that doesn't give me the right to hurt you as well, but I wasn't thinking clearly at that moment. I came here to apologize to you and I wanted to see if you are as sorry as I am."

"Fitz…", she interrupted quietly.

"No, let me finish. I had my answer the second you opened that door. I know you are sorry, Liv. I know you miss me just as much as I miss you, and I am so sick and tired of pretending I'm okay when I am anything but. I love you, Olivia. Do you hear me? I am so in love with you that it is blinding my judgment and I can't go on like that."

Olivia swore she could feel her heart stop beating. She had pushed him, over and over again, hoping he would be the one to end their relationship once and for all so she wouldn't have to be the one to do it. Finally, she seemed to have reached her goal. Here he was, telling her he couldn't do it anymore. This was what she had been waiting, hoping for.

Then why did it feel like her heart was slowly breaking apart?

A lonely tear escaped her eyes, rolling down her cheek and eventually catching on her upper lip. She watched as Fitz lifted a hand slowly, using the pad of his thumb to wipe the evidence of her heartbreak from her lips.

"I understand.", she whispered hoarsely, hoping he would just turn around and leave before she'd fall apart completely.

"You don't understand a single thing, Livy."

Her head snapped up and her glassy eyes met his. His expression was serious, stoic almost, but there was the hint of a twinkle in his beautiful eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I said that I can't go on like this. Neither can you, Livy. It's destroying us both and I refuse to let this go on for another minute. I know we cannot be a normal couple because we aren't normal people. But we can be a couple. We are, Livy. And we will be for as long as you will have me."

Her tears were flowing freely now. The most incredible man, the love of her life, was standing before her promising her the world. But Olivia knew it would be a world of hiding and secrecy, late night phone calls and meetings after dark. It would be the same world that had slowly turned her into the sad, suffering woman she was today.

"I know it's not perfect. I know, as long as I am President of the United States, I will never be able to take you out for dinner, or introduce you to friends, or ask you to be my wife, but…", Fitz took a deep breath. "If you'll have me now, stand by me like you always have, then one day, when my duties as President are over, I will be able to do all that, sweet baby. One day you will be my wife, if only stand by me now."

"Okay.", she whispered in a voice barely audible.

Fitz cupped her cheek and lifted her face so she would look at him. She was crying, but she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Say it.", he urged quietly. "I need to hear you say it, Liv."

"I will stand by you. I…", Olivia choked on a sob, leaning heavily into his strong chest.

"Say it, sweet baby."

"I will stand by you, Fitz. I will be… I will be your wife one day."

"I love you so much, Olivia.", he sighed, pulling her body even closer, wrapping her up in a bone-crushing embrace.

"Don't ever let me go.", she sobbed, her face buried between his shoulder and his neck. "Promise me, Fitz, don't let me go!"

He held her tighter yet, his heart simultaneously breaking for her and soaring at the thought of a life with his Livy. This was not what he had come here for, not what he had meant to tell her, but he realized now that maybe it was exactly what she needed to hear to finally understand that he loved her unconditionally. Fitz gently stroked her back, and she turned her face to place a lingering kiss against the skin of his neck. His scent was so familiar, so comforting and Olivia found herself craving it, depending on it like a lifeline. She lifted her head and kissed his jaw, then moved to his chin and placed another soft kiss there.

"I love you.", she whispered, lifting her eyes to meet his again.

Fitz smiled, his expressive eyes shining with happiness. For the first time since they had fallen in love on the campaign trail, he felt like she could see the same future he has always dreamt of. A future together.

"Come on.", Olivia smiled, taking his hand and leading him towards the bedroom. "Let's go to bed."

There was a normalcy to simply going to bed with her that made his heart soar with happiness. With her, he wasn't the president. He was simply a man taking his girlfriend to bed. He followed her into the bedroom and watched her as she closed the door behind them. Fitz took off his suit jacket and carefully hung it over a chair. Then he stopped, waiting for Olivia to take the next step. For a long moment, they simply stared at each other across the room. Then, quietly, with a slow smile spreading across her face, Olivia spoke:

"Take off your clothes."

The instant smile growing on his handsome face made her so incredibly happy. He remembered. He knew she was referring to their first night together, when he had said those words to her. Slowly, he began to unbutton his shirt. Olivia could feel her skin heating at the sight. Although she had seen him undress many times, he had never actually taken his clothes off for her quite like that – with her still fully dressed, just watching him. When all his buttons were undone, Fitz removed his shirt and threw it carelessly on the floor. Olivia's eyes followed his hands as they moved to the button of his pants, and she could feel a burning heat start low in her belly. He undid the button and then un-zipped his pants, before letting them fall down his lean legs. When they hit the floor, he stepped out of them and simultaneously kicked off his shoes and socks. The entire time, his eyes did not leave Livy's. She was still fully dressed in what should have been an unflattering outfit, but to him, she looked so incredibly sexy.

Olivia bit her lip, trying to hide a smile. He was so handsome, so masculine and simply beautiful. Her body was on fire, yet they hadn't even touched. Then, Fitz laid his hands on his narrow hips and pushed down his underwear. He was a sight that made her lose her breath: a well-defined chest, a flat, muscular stomach, long and lean legs and finally, his long, thick, hard cock that had given her so much pleasure every time they'd been intimate. Fitz' voice was low and hoarse when he spoke:

"Now take off yours, Livy."

She did as she was told, stripping off her shirt and then her pajama pants. Fitz watched as her perfect body came into view, clad in nothing but a white bra and matching panties. Just like their first night, he mused. Olivia reached behind herself to undo the hook of her bra and discarded it before taking off her wet panties as well. When she too was completely naked, they simply stood there, staring at each other. After a long minute, he was the first to speak.

"Lie down on the bed, baby."

Again, she listened, pushing down the blankets to lie down. When she was settled, Fitz moved closer to the bed but stopped when he was close enough to reach out and touch her. Olivia couldn't believe how aroused she was. Her nipples felt tight and hard and she could feel the wetness seep out between her closed legs. All she wanted was for him to join her on the bed, to touch her, kiss her and finally make love to her. But Fitz didn't move.

"Spread your legs for me.", he whispered, his eyes still fixed on hers.

For a moment, she hesitated. Then she realized at this very moment, she'd do anything he told her. So, slowly, she opened her legs for him. She was the most beautiful, erotic sight he had ever seen. Her womanhood was incredibly wet and swollen from the sheer arousal she was feeling. Fitz moved another step closer but did not join her on the bed. Being so exposed to him made her feel vulnerable, but it also made her feel like she was the only woman he'd ever look at.

"Touch yourself for me, Liv."

Her breathing sped up and she clenched her finger around her soft bed sheets. Olivia had never done this for any man, had never shared something this intimate with another human being. Her gaze fell on his rock solid erection and without a conscious thought her hands began to release the sheet and move to her lower stomach. She rested them there for a moment, then moved one lower ever so slowly. Completely in tune with her movements, Fitz lowered his own hand to his cock. This was singlehandedly the most erotic experience of his life – and he had yet to touch Olivia.

When the tips of her finger met her wet sex, Olivia moaned quietly, her hips rising off the bed slightly. She could feel her eyes closing, but forced herself to keep them open so she could watch her lover. Fitz was slowly stroking his erection, a small drop of pre-cum forming on the very tip of it. He was so big, so hard and beautiful that Olivia could feel a new wave of wetness flowing down her swollen sex.

"That's it, Livy. Touch your pussy for me."

"Fitz…", she moaned, her fingers speeding up involuntarily. "God..."

Olivia rubbed herself harder, her clit swelling and pulsating under her ministrations. Watching him masturbate for her while she was doing the same for him had her close to the edge already.

"I'm so close.", she whispered, slowly pushing a finger into her sex.

"I want you to cum for me.", Fitz told her, leaning forward to support himself on the bed with his free hand. "Rub yourself faster, sweet baby."

She complied, her fingers speeding up as she felt the first small waves of an orgasm approach. His eyes were glued to her hand, and he held his breath when she sped up even more, her moans becoming louder and louder. And then it happened. Fitz watched her entire body tense, and her hand still as she started cumming violently. A strangled sob left her lips, and Fitz' hand squeezed his own cock tightly as he watched her sex pulsate and release more and more of her sweet juices. Slowly, she began to relax and her eyes opened to meet his. He moved towards her, ready to devour her body, but Olivia stopped him.

"No.", she whispered, her voice sounding more erotic than he could ever remember. "I want to watch you cum for me, too."

Her soft demand stopped him immediately and he straightened up again. His hand found his throbbing cock and he began to stroke it hard and fast. Olivia slid down the bed, moving closer to him without actually touching him. His breath caught when he understood her intentions.

"Cum for me, Fitz.", she encouraged him. "I want to feel your cum on me."

She truly was the most incredibly woman, he thought as he sped up his strokes. Olivia offered her body to him, waiting for him to let go. After only a few more hard strokes, a strangled moan left Fitz' throat and he started cumming. Over and over again her soft skin was hit by his thick, creamy cum and she moaned, losing herself in the feeling of his essence on her body in a way she had never felt before.

"Livy…", he groaned, a seemingly endless flow of cum leaving his cock.

Finally, his heartbeat slowed, and he dropped his second hand to the bed to hold himself up. He opened his eyes and moaned deeply, the sight of her stomach and breasts covered in his cum almost too much to take.

"Come here.", Olivia whispered, pulling him down between her still spread legs.

Fitz joined her on the bed and wrapped her in his strong arms. He knew they were far from done, their sexual adventure only the beginning of a long, satisfying night of sex with the love of his life. But for the moment, it was all he needed. His brain felt woozy in the greatest of ways and a lazy smile spread across his entire face. As he held her and allowed them both to come down from their incredible highs, a thought crossed his mind.

She really was the softest woman he'd ever felt.


End file.
